


Realisation

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas eve, Dec's nephew confesses that he's gay. After that, Dec doubts about his feelings for Ant: is it friendship or is it more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> All is 100% fiction! I have no idea how Dec's family is, with his nieces and nephews and stuff...
> 
> English isn't my first language and I wrote this while I was very, very tired, so there are gonna be mistakes in this text, I'm sorry!

** Dec POV **

I was really happy. It was Christmas eve and I was with my family. There was a cosy chaos, caused by the big amount of people in the house. All my brother and sisters with their SO and their children, of which 2 had already a relationship serious enough to bring them for Christmas Eve. I was unpacking in my childhood room when Casper, my 16 year old nephew, came in. "Hey uncle Dec." he said with a smile on his face. I opened my arms and he accepted the hug. "Hey, you're so tensed up, what's wrong?" I asked, whispering. "I need some advice, but my parents can't know." He answered. I sat on my bed. "Come on, I'll keep silent." I said. "I think I'm in love." He told me when and he sat next to me. I waited to speak, I knew there would come something else. "Every time that person touches me or laughs at me... I totally warm up, I feel tingles all over my body." I smiled at him. "Do they make you happy?" He blushed and nodded. I had avoided using the pronoun 'she' on purpose, I had a presumption where this was heading. "It's because..." Casper said. He took a deep breath. "It's a boy." He whispered. I hugged him. "As long as you're happy, your parents will be totally okay with it, you know." I said. "It's important to feel safe and to feel loved." "Like you have with Ant?" Casper asked. I didn't know what to say.

I was thinking about what Casper had said all night. I really was happy when I was with Ant, I really felt loved when he was nearby... Was it only friendship or was it more? I was in thoughts all night and my happy mood faded more and more every second.

I was woken up the next day by someone who caressed my cheek. "Hi, pet." A warm voice whispered. When I opened my eyes, I saw my best friend with a big smile on his face. I felt tingles all over my body. "Good morning." I smiled and I closed my eyes again. I laid my head in his lap and his fingers played with my hair. "I'd like to wake up more like this." I whispered. Ant laughed, the most beautiful sound in the world. When I thought about what Casper said the night before, my cheeks reddened. "What are you thinking about?" Ant asked. I patted next to me in bed. Ant took his shoes off and laid next to me. "Casper came to me last night and said that he was gay." I admitted, whispering. I didn't want anyone else to know, it was Casper's secret. "And now you're thinking you might be too?" Ant asked. I nodded and looked at my hands. I couldn't look him in the eyes. Ant kissed my forehead. "I'm bisexual." He whispered. I looked him in the eyes. "Or maybe straight with a crush on a guy." He said carefully. I'm sure there were question marks in my eyes. He laid his hand on my bare chest, giving me a sensation I never felt before, only because it was the first time I gave that sensation permission to take over my body. "Can I kiss you?" Ant whispered. My heart pounded in my chest as I nodded. I saw Ant coming closer. He cupped my face with his hand, caressing my cheek with his thumb. I parted my lips and closed my eyes when I felt tingles all over my body, not minding whether this was right or wrong in the world's eyes. This felt right, this felt good, this felt like heaven. I felt Ant's breath on my upper lip. I know my hands were shaking. I could feel Ant's lips on mine. "Decky!" Ant and I parted as fast as we could when one my youngest nieces stormed in my room. I groaned. "Charly!" Ant said enthusiastically. "Come uncle Dec and uncle Ant, gran made breakfast!" She squealed. I smiled when she stormed back downstairs. I looked Ant in the eyes. We began to laugh in sync. Ant gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Come on, uncle Ant, we're having breakfast." I winked. Ant laughed. "And after breakfast we'll having a walk with the dogs, what do you think?" He smiled. I nodded. "And then we'll go on where we stopped a minute ago." He whispered in my ear, giving me goose bumps all over my body. I smiled when he stepped out of bed and out of the door of my room. In a little bit my best friend would be my boyfriend and I couldn't be happier.

 


End file.
